


Beauty Queen

by Sophiablue90



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Call Girl, F/M, Masturbation, Music, Playing, Smut, Teasing, Tension, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice was sultry and seductive. There was something so lonesome about her, something so intriguing that appealed to Nevada. The room was blue and hazy from the cigar when she finally appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“You called for me?”</p><p>Nevada spun round in his armchair and spread his legs, his erection now directly in her line of vision. She didn't move, her face blank as she leaned against the door post. Her dress hugged her perfectly and glittered in the dirty light. He smirked and held out his hand to her, </p><p>“Te neccesito Beauty Queen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing for an introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a lot of Lana Del Rey songs and a Nevada storyline popped into my head. Her music just seems to fit his whole image and lifestyle. Hope you like it!

The music boomed in the dark velvet underground club as Nevada and his men walked in. He rolled his eyes in amusement as his men jeered and hollered at the sight of scantily clad women swinging and sliding down poles, their platforms scattered with dollar bills. They were escorted to the best booths at the front of the stage – the owner always treated Nevada to the best whiskey, cigars and girls. In exchange, Nevada's men ran the security team of his club, making sure the punters didn't get too handsy with the dancers and coughed off the money for their booze at the end of the night.

Despite their weekly Saturday visit, the room still filled with dread and excitement when he walked in. Nevada loved it. The men feared him. The women swooned over him. Nothing could be fucking better he thought. 

The lights dimmed and the opening act tiptoed from behind the red curtain. A tall blonde with mile ling legs danced in a corset and fish net stockings with feathers and fans. The crowd roared as a lace in her corset was loosened in time with the music. Nevada's lips formed a smirk around his Cuban cigar as he watched her hips sway. He could still remember the feel of her skin when he fucked her backstage last week. He saw the bites he had given her had faded into little red marks down her neck. She winked at him from under the spotlight and he nodded back at her and then at Vinnie her manager, who was sitting at the bar. Nevada's code for 'I want her'. Vinnie smiled and tipped his glass towards him in salute. 

Nevada faced the stage again and grinned. He always got what he wanted.

 

The blonde had finished dancing, left in only her stockings. Streams of green bills flew to the stage as she bowed and waved to her admirers, egging them on when she stooped low to pick up her money and wiggling her ass at them. A final glance at Nevada and she was gone behind the curtain again. Nevada watched his men circulate through the crowd during the interval, doing business as usual. Nights like these raked in about 10 grand a night. The men knew his products were good and they wanted to have a good time. Businessmen, lawyers, judges, accountants – they all made up his clientele tonight. He knew they were wealthy and could easily afford the finer things in life. Whether its fine high grade coke or tasty E, they wanted it. 

And Nevada killed off anyone who stepped on his territory. The Heights and the Bronx was his night. Manhattan and Brooklyn tomorrow.

The music changed and the lights softened for the next act. A new girl, someone whispered into his ear. Nevada shuffled in his seat and sipped his scotch. A brunette this time. Curvy and green eyed, red lips and nails. He groaned a little as his pants grew tighter as he watched her slide her hands down the microphone stand. He looked round to see who she worked for. No one met his eye. He pursed his lips. Interesting he thought, very interesting.

She opened her mouth and started to sing.

“Do you like my dress Papi,

I'm a beauty Queen,

I've come a long way

From my hometown scene.

 

Do you like my dress Papi,

I can be your Queen,

You the King and men the Guards,

We'll be royalty..” 

 

Her voice was sultry and seductive. Nevada caught her eye once or twice but she didn't react. That slightly infuriated him. He liked to see the different emotions when people registered who he was. He gestured to her to his right hand man, “I want her” and adjusted himself in his trousers. Fuck it was hard sitting with his erection growing with every syllable that she sang. The tone of the music had changed, she had moved one to a second song. Nevada could barely hear the words over the wooping of the men.

“Marry me and give me diamonds,

I'll give you my love,

Take me around the world and back

And I will be your girl.

 

A fast red car and sunset views

From an Upper East side balcony,

We won't work, we'll screw all day

For me you'll be on your knees..”

 

The crowd was roaring with suggestive comments and lewd requests. The girl just winked and smiled, standing still under the white light of the stage. There was something so lonesome about her, something so intriguing that appealed to Nevada. As soon as she left he sent his men to get her and he retired to his private room, waiting for the girl to be brought to him.

The room was blue and hazy from the cigar when she finally appeared in the doorway.

“You called for me?”

Nevada spun round in his armchair and spread his legs, his erection now directly in her line of vision. She didn't move, her face blank as she leaned against the door post. Her dress hugged her perfectly and glittered in the dirty light. He smirked and held out his hand to her, 

“Te neccesito Beauty Queen.”

She strolled over to him and knelt between his legs, pushing them apart even further, as far as his jeans would allow. He kept his composure, though inside he was more turned on than ever before.  
Nevada always dominated in bed, but nothing got him harder than a woman who knew what she wanted and how to make him please her just how she wanted. All his other women were too glad to let him take control. But he had a suspicion she would be different.

He moaned as she unzipped his pants and freed his hard cock, dripping already with his arousal. She stared up at him with doe eyes as she gave him a few light tugs before taking him into her mouth. He gasped at the warmth of her mouth and the motions of her tongue on the underside of his member as she moved up and down. She went slowly but steadily, building up a constant rhythm that had Nevada bucking up his hips for more.

“I liked your songs baby” Nevada panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She popped her mouth as she let him drop from her lips momentarily.

“Gracias Papi.”

Fuck she was hot. Nevada grinded his teeth as he kept control, not wanting to come just yet. He admired how her lips stretched to accommodate him and how her cheeks hollowed when she sucked hard on the way from the base to the tip. She ran her tongue along his slit, making Nevada's balls clench in anticipation.

“What's your name?”

She let his tip slide across his lips as she smiled, her lipstick now smeared across her cheeks. “Beauty Queen.” She took him in again, this time her pace had increased and he was on the edge, He caught her hair in his hands and helped her move up and down, touching the back of her mouth each time.

“Do you know who I am Beauty Queen?”

“Nevada Ramirez” she moaned, causing him to come and spill himself down her throat. She didn't make him withdraw, which made his orgasm last even longer. His hips stuttered and shook as he came down, casting a curious eye on the woman as she stayed on her knees until he was done. She tucked him back in and wiped her mouth against the back of her hand, taking this as her cue to stand up and leave. As she turned, Nevada jumped up and caught her arm. She was two inches taller than him thanks to her stilettos and her delicate scent wafted into his nostrils. Like candy and summer flowers.

“Who do you work for?” Nevada was still catching his breath. Fuck, no one had ever done him that good since that wierd quiet girl back in 6th grade.

She smiled teasingly and stepped in close, her lips almost touching his. “I work for me.”

He still had a grip on her arm as he assessed the situation. She sang in a seedy nightclub, she had followed his men to his private lair, she had given him a blowjob and she was about to walk away again after saying she was her own boss. Fuck, que chica..

“Well” Nevada replied huskily, “I want you to perform for me again.”

He almost laughed when she pulled out a little black book from under her dress. Shit she was something else, thought Nevada. He watched her flip through the pages, running her finger down the dates.

“I have an opening..” she flickered her eyes up at Nevada before looking down at her book again. The innuendo wasn't lost on him, in fact it was making him hard again. “..in two weeks at 1.00am.”

He shook his head. “No, tonight.”

She tilted her head at him, “I have an appointment with a client, Mr Ramirez..”

The thought of her entertaining other men made him instantly jealous. Doing to them what she had just done to him and more made his fists curl. Which was insane because he never knew she existed until an hour ago.

“Cancel it. You're coming home with me.”

“Can you afford a private performance with me, Senor Ramirez?”

He pursed his lips at her and pulled her in closer. “Beauty Queen, you'll be screaming for me by the time you sink your pretty little ass into my bed, so much so that you'll forget that you were providing me with a service. I'll make you want me so hard that that little black book you keep on your thigh will be filled with no name other than Nevada Ramirez. Entiendes?”

She threw back her head and laughed, her shiny pearly teeth matching the brightness of her earrings. “Take me home then Papi.”

Nevada had never summoned his car and driver so fast in his entire life.


	2. Natural beauty

Nevada smirked as she snored softly into the pillow beside him. He was sitting up against the headboard, smoking cigar in one hand as he ran the other through his hair. He gazed down at his sleeping beauty. She wasn't going to stay after they were done. But Nevada invited, no well insisted she would. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw as he thought back through the night.

Jesus what a night it was.

Outside the club Nevada had bundled her into his car and pulled her onto his lap as they were driven back to his lair. She sighed and moaned against his mouth as he kissed and sucked her lips. When their tongues met Nevada felt weak at the knees as she grinded against him. He crept his hand into her stockings, running his knuckles along the front of her lacy panties, feeling the wetness soaking through as he stroked down her slit. He was encouraged by her cursing in his ear and her lips along the nape of his neck. Her hands gripped the buttons of his shirt as he increased the pressure on her clit until she tensed in his arms and let out a gasp as she came. She melted against his chest and rested her forehead against his shoulder. As if on cue they pulled up outside his house and the driver knocked on the dividing glass. Nevada ran his fingers along the curve of her spine and felt her stir. The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement as she raised her head to look at him. Her cheeks were rosy with blush and her lips looked swollen from his sucking and her biting. Her eyes were hazy with pleasure as she pressed her finger into the dimple of his chin.

“We're home” he whispered into her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. She only tilted her head and smiled softly before kissing him again.

Nevada brought her upstairs, ignoring his men lounging downstairs and slammed the door shut. His beauty queen sat on the edge of the bed as he stripped his clothes off, letting his hard erection hit the air and making him shudder. He pulled her up next to him and caught the bottom of her dress, ripping it off over her head. She giggled and pressed her hands against his chest for support.

“You move fast Senor Ramirez.”

His eyes grew dark with lust. “Papi.”

She drew out the word, her lips bouncing against each other at each syllable. “Pap. Pi...”

Nevada grinned and tore her panties down off her hips before lifting her knee up to his waist and inserting two fingers into her. Her mouth dropped as he twisted his fingers while circling his thumb around her sensitive clit. In order to ground herself, she grabbed his member and stroked it in time with his fingers' movements. Nevada cursed and withdrew his hand from her before lifting her up in his arms and throwing her down on the bed. 

“Me vuelves loco” he moaned as he watched her rub her legs together. He caught her knees and spread them apart and crawled up to face her. He stared down intensely at her until her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip. She tapped her foot against his ass and grinned up at him.

“Time's ticking Ramirez, I have another client in a hour.” 

His eyes flashed with jealously and possessiveness. He clenched the sheets in his fists at either side of her head and slammed his hips down to meet hers. He held his face inches above hers, 

“You're not going anywhere tonight Beauty Queen.”

He thrust himself into her in one go, letting out a sigh at the feel of her warmth around him. She was tight, almost too tight for his self control, especially when she lifted her hips up to meet his. He watched her breasts bounce rhythmically and the rosy blush return to her cheeks again. She closed her eyes tightly and dropped her mouth open, enticing him to nip at her plump lips. She moaned in time with him, and Nevada could feel her starting to contract around him. He lowered his hand between them and rubbed her fast until her back curved under him and she dug her nails into his sides. Her moans became screams and she was loud, so loud that Nevada didn't care if she was over exagerating. It was unreal for him, and he groaned as his balls tightened and he felt his release approach him quickly. He pulled out and came over her stomach, his hips bucking when she wrapped her soft hand around him and helped him along. 

He collapsed on top of her, savouring her sweaty skin against his, her hardened nipples digging into his chest. He turned them over and locked her in his arms. She twisted her fingers into her chest hair as she tried to catch her breath, throwing her leg over his side. Nevada closed his eyes and ran his hand gently along the side of her thigh, gripping her ass and bringing her closer to him. He smiled at her quiet squeak and kissed the top of her hairline. He felt her delicate fingers tracing their way around his cross necklace and found himself drifting to sleep.

Now he threw on a pair of jeans and saundered down to the kitchen. His men greeted him with 'Boss' as he made his way to the fridge.

“How was your night Boss?” Juan, one of his youngest and more foolish crew. Never knew when to shut up but could hunt and shoot down an enemy so smoothly that he couldn't turn him out. Nevada looked over his shoulder to see him sitting at the breakfast counter, wolfing down a plate of eggs and bacon. 

“Better than yours, cabron” he groaned and scratched his chest, looking at the empty egg cartons at the sink.

“That chica you have upstairs, man I'd love a go at that. Bet she smells so good-”

He never got to finish that sentence. Nevada caught him by the neck and haulled him up, making Juan choke and splutter out any egg in his throat. His eyes bulged out and his face turned red. Other men in the living area came in to check out the commotion but made no attempt to help their fellow worker. Every man was out for his own ass in this world.

“Listen fucker, you gotta remember that I'm not your amigo, you work for me. I'm up here, you're beneath my shoe you're that far down. You don't 'have a go' at my girls, they wouldn't look at you after me. You're a nobody.” 

He shook him before releasing his neck, feeling a little satisifaction at the purple lines his hands had left on Juan's neck. He smashed the plate of eggs onto the floor and gestured to the empty cartons.

“Next time you finish the eggs and milk, it'll be your liver I'll be eating for supper. In a nice creamy peppercorn sauce, like in those little cookery programmes you always have playing on the tv. Comprende?”

Juan kept his eyes on the floor, trying to steady his breath when Nevada bumped his shoulder as he walked past. He shouted back at his men who had stood and watched the whole episode.

“Get the driver and my car.”

He stormed up the stairs and entered his bedroom, surprised to find the bed empty. Her clothes were still scattered on the floor, as well as her purse and jewellery. He cocked his head and listened. The shower was running. Nothing like a fuck in the shower after teaching the boys a lesson. He undid his jeans and was about to turn the bathroom handle when the door opened and he was greeted with steam. When it cleared, a woman void of makeup and blonde hair combed back and dressed in only a towel appeared.

Nevada couldn't get over the shock. Without the lipstick and the eyeliner and eyeshadow, she looked totally different. Younger. Innocent. Not normally the kind of women he would sleep with.

She smiled, her bright green eyes sparkling up at him. “Morning.”

It was the same voice. Nevada grabbed her towel and kissed her. It was the same pair of lips. He couldn't take it in. She caught on to his confusion and laughed.

“What's wrong Senor Ramirez, never seen a woman in her natural beauty?”

“No one like you” he muttered under his breath, his heart skipping lightly when she laughed again. She walked past him, the scent of his shower gel wafting after her. Hmm, he liked that. He watched her fasten up her dress and slip her feet into her shoes.

“Where are you off to princesa?”

“Why, are you serving me breakfast in bed?”

He snorted. “I was hoping you'd be serving me this morning.” He raised his eyebrow and strode over to her, sitting beside her on the bed and kissing her back as she bent over to buckle up her strappy stilettos.

She straightened up and pecked his cheek. “There's a little matter to sort out first.”

He hummed in agreement and pressed her hand to his crotch. He loved her fresh face, her natural hair that was started to frizz at the ends. Fuck she was so hot like this. “Yeah, its hard to solve, can you figure it out yet?”

“Payment. Papi” she smirked.

He bit his lip and cast his eyes over her again. He didn't want to let her leave. And he certainly didn't want her with any other men. He sulked and left the bed to reach the safe. He thumbed through an envelope of bills.

“What did we agree again, beauty queen?”

“10.”

“Hundred?” 

“Thousand.” 

He turned round. “You charge 10 grand a night?”

“You don't think I'm worth it?” She seemed offended but took the money when he handed it over. 

“Baby you're priceless.”

She smiled sadly as she stuffed the notes into her purse and stood up. She touched his arm and kissed him goodbye. “I had fun Mr Ramirez. Call me.” 

She spun round to walk away but Nevada grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked at him inquisitively.

“I'll give you a ride home.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I'll be fine Nevada.”

“I didn't ask you.”

 

They sat in the back, driving through the Heights to get to Broadway, where she had asked to be dropped off. She talked about the differents shows that were playing and upcoming auditions. Nevada looked on in amazement as she gushed about wanting to be on stage, singing and dancing for an audience. When he mentioned the Velvet room, her expression dropped and she sighed but said nothing. He became curious and before she got out of the car, he grabbed her again.

“What's your name?”

“I don't reveal my name to clients.”

That hurt him for some unexplainable reason to Nevada. He didn't want to be seen by her as a client. Even though he had just paid her for spending the night with him.

“Well, then I want to see you again.”

She smiled. “When?”

“Tonight.”

She pursed her lips. “I have a client.”

“Tonight.” He wrapped his hand around the back of her still damp hair and kissed her deeply, listening to her little sighs. He let her go, delighting in her lustful eyes.

She grinned. “See you tonight Papi” and slid out of the SUV. Nevada rolled down the window and watched her stroll down the busy Manhattan street.


	3. Play me

In the weeks since he'd first seen her in the club, Nevada treated his Beauty Queen to the high life. Fancy dinners in Manhattan restaurants, rides in limosines, shows on Broadway now and then. Nevada never saw the shows. His eyes were always on her. Her small smiles when the actors sang, her tiny tears during a sad moment, her quiet humming of the music as they left the theatre and got into his car. He would smirk watching her spin around the pavement outside, copying the dance moves she had seen that night. Nevada would have to haul her inside and upstairs to his bedroom for her own safety. The most dangerous place to be lingering was outside a gang's turf.

He trebled her fee on the condition that he was her only client from now until they parted ways. And Nevada didn't plan to let her go too soon. He bought her lingerie, skimpy lace items in a rainbow of colours. He loved the way her long brown waves clashed against the pale blue straps of the lacy bra. And the way the red thong matched her ruby red lipstick. His favourite though was the black, the same colour as his leather jacket that he kept on when she wore the bralette. She didn't seem to mind dressing up for him however and whenever he wanted. He could tell that she enjoyed it too, the way she scrapped her nails across his back as she gasped and when she moaned 'faster' into his ear. 

He liked when she would sing for him. Ballads, pop songs, even nursery rhymes. He loved to listen to them all. She looked so content when she sang. Her voice was soft and sultry. Nevada found himself caring a little too much about her, feeling a little too much of her. He hadn't felt like this in a long, long time. It was starting to scare him.

The more time he spent with her, the more curious he became. Where she came from, who she associated with, what her name even was. He knew nothing and she gave equally nothing away. And it drove him crazy.

Especially when he thought they were so good together. She was so incredibly sexy. Nevada loved to fuck her until she was quivering, moaning, touching her face in an effort to control herself. Her eyes always gave her away though. Just before she reached her climax, her pupils would dilate and the circles of colours around them would sparkle for just a second. He loved feeling her relax in his arms just after, as he'd kiss all over her blushed face. His reward was her sleeply smile when she cuddled up to him. During the night he would stroke her cheeks as she muttered and tossed incessantly. He marvelled in her beauty when she removed her makeup. To the point where Nevada preferred her without it.

But he desperately wanted, no, needed to know who she was. 

One night after a particularly steamy session, Nevada decided his luck to question her again.

“You grew up round Broadway?” He peppered little kisses around her bellybutton as he lay between her legs. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed.

“No, just a dreamer.”

He traced a thumb across a tiny red scar on the right side of her abdomen.

“What happened here?”

She rubbed her eyes and sank her head into the pillow. “Appendicitis.”

Nevada grimaced. “Painful?”

“It had almost burst by the time I got to the hospital, so yeah, very painful.”

He kissed her hipbone. “How old were you?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Don't really remember. Early teens I guess.”

Nevada nodded silently and tapped his fingers against her thigh.

“Which hospital?”

She raised her head from the soft pillow and wrinkled her forehead.

“Why all the questions Papi?”

He huffed and crawled up the bed to face her.

“You got something to hide?”

She laughed. “About my appendix ordeal, I don't think so.”

“No, about everything else. Like your name, where you live..”

She turned away from him on her side and closed her eyes. “I don't discuss personal details with clients.”

“Fuck that” Nevada started to get angry. He was too used to getting his way. “I like to know who I'm fucking, who they associate with, where they're fucking from...You listening??”

He grabbed her arm and forced her back to face him. “Unless you're the common whore and not the glampuss Beauty Queen I thought you were.”

She stared up at him defiantly. “Then I guess I'm your common whore.”

He held her stare, willing her to break it and look away. But she didn't. He lowered his face to hers so their noses were just touching.

“Cute.”

He opened her legs so he could sit up between them. He started to move his hand up and down his length as he looked down on her. His hips started to thrust into his fist when he started to get hard.

“This is all you are, then? A street prostitute? I treat you no different to them?”

Her expression stayed blank and focused on his eyes. She gave no attention to his leaking cock in his hand that he kept rubbing. He groaned.

“Fuck, is this what you do then? Lay on your back while men come over you? This is what you dreamt of when you were a little girl?”

He saw her lip curl in fury but she kept still. He could feel his cheek muscles clench and his balls tighten as he rubbed himself faster. He squeezed her breast in the other hand, enjoying the firm flesh under his touch.

“When I ask you a question, you answer. When I call, you run. When I tell you, you come. You got that, Common Whore?”

He swore as his hips fell forward as he came, white streaks marking her stomach until he was finished. She looked away, until he leaned down and pushed her jaw to meet his eyes. He lay over her and went to kiss her, but she turned her head. Instead he dug his nose into her cheek and whispered, 

“Don't try to play me. You never win.”

He slapped her ass and left her on the bed to go to the bathroom. He smirked as he saw her wipe her stomach in the corner of his eye. He didn't want to do it, but she had to learn. No one refuses to answer Nevada. When he returned, she was zipping up her dress and picking up her jacket.

“Off so soon?” he scoffed. He regretted it when he saw her face. 

She looked broken. Ashamed.

“Goodnight Mr Ramirez.” She kept her gaze low. She lunged towards the bedroom door and caught the doorknob. It was locked. He didn't like the fact that fear and panic crossed her face. Did she really think he would hurt her?

“I have to lock the door when the pendejos downstairs have interrupted too many good fucks before.”

She leaned against the door, as if to help her stand up. “I'd like to go now Mr Ramirez.”

He stepped towards her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She flinched but didn't push him away. He sucked the side of her neck from behind, hoping to hear the moans that he loved to hear from her. 

“That was a lesson. I didn't want to do that.”

A few sniffles. “Lesson learnt.”

He spun her around and bit his lip at her beautiful eyes welling up and her lip quivering. A few tears betrayed her and rolled down her cheek, gathering on the edge of her jaw. Nevada wiped them away with his thumb. He pecked her lips and muttered against them.

“Stay.”

Her eyes looked empty. “Sure.” 

She dropped her jacket onto the floor and walked towards his bed, undressing for the third time that day. He slowly followed her under the covers and threw his arms over her, moving to lay next to her as she turned to her side away from him. He kissed down her back.

“You're my Beauty Queen. You know that, right?”

He got a little nod in response. 

“Sure” she whispered.


End file.
